We Are the Penguins
We Are the Penguins is a fanfiction short by MarioFan65. It was released on October 20, 2019. Characters *Aunt Arctic *Cadence *Dot *Gary *Herbert P. Bear *Jet Pack Guy *Klutzy *Rockhopper *Rookie *Rory *Shellbeard *Leedah *Franky *Bambadee (mentioned) *Sensei (indirectly mentioned) *Leedah: (mentioned) Transcript (At Island Central, the sky is at sunset and the penguins are setting up the party while the pizzas from Franky's are being cooked on the stove) *Aunt Arctic: You guys made a great community together and a perfect island for our wonderful team. *Jet Pack Guy: Don’t mind me, just keeping watch. Gotta keep the island safe. *Rookie: As long my house doesn't fall off the mountain again. *Dot: Keep it coming. *Cadence: The smoothie machine is all set up. *Gary: Great. Now all we gotta do is supply the amount of fruits to mix it all up into the mixer and make it a nice little slush. *Dot: Now to test it all out. *pour in fruit punch on the cup* What does it taste like? *drink the smoothie* Not bad of a mix. *Gary: Mix combo. It suits good. *Rockhopper: Arrrr! Me found the treasure with the coins you needed. *Rookie: Rockhopper, you almost forgot your hair brush. *Rockhopper: A hair brush? I don't grow hair. I only have me beard with me and i comb it everyday. *Gary: It's a pirate life for you. *Rookie: First there is a pirate life and now there is a scientist life? *Jet Pack Guy: We got a load of Cream Soda to stock up. *Rockhopper: Cream Soda! This must be my lucky day. *Rookie: A lucky day for a pirate like finding a lucky coin in the streets. *Aunt Arctic: Hold up the phone. I need a few penguins to volunteer and store all the Cream Soda barrels for the party. *Rookie: Alright ma'am. I'll bring a few penguins on the job. *Rockhopper: I always thought about fishing in the dock. (The penguins go into the Migrator and bring all the Cream Sodas in for the party) *Rookie: Grab as many Cream Sodas as you can. Don't drop them. Just take your time like holding up a bean bag. *Jet Pack Guy: Keep it steady and don't daydream. *Rookie: I will Jet. I won't let you down on this. *Jet Pack Guy: Bring it over to Party Central. *Penguin #1: Yes Jet. *Penguin #2: Helping is what make a difference. *Penguin #3: Two stacks of Cream Soda coming up. *Penguin #4: What's with the stinky cheese? *Penguin #5: Just bring it over to Party Central. *Penguin #4: This thing is heavy than holding pizza boxes at night. *Penguin #1: Don't drop them on the floor. *Rookie: We're doing good. Keep it up. *Jet Pack Guy: Bring the food over to the party where Rockhopper and the gang are. *Rookie: Follow me. Don't get left behind. *Jet Pack Guy: One way or another. (Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy sneak into the bushes to spy on the penguins with Cream Soda on their fins) *Herbert: This party is going to blast away and no one will tell me how to stop the party. Klutzy, you go steal that treasure and bring it to me. I wonder what's inside of the box? *Klutzy: *click* *Herbert: I knew it. The secret rare treasure must be on the ship's deck. Now it is time to sneak in the water to get into the ship's deck. *Klutzy: *click* (The penguins brought in the stuff for the party as Rookie cook up the pizzas at Franky's) *Rookie: While Franky is off at work, i'm just going to cook up the pizzas myself. *Jet Pack Guy: Rookie! What are you doing in the kitchen? *Rookie: Yo, hey. I just put Rockhopper's treasure items on the Party Central. Just cooking up some pizzas like a hard worker. *Jet Pack Guy: Rookie, when we send you to work, you're suppose to help along penguins to carry over items, not jump around and do some things that you're not suppose to do like when your house fell off three times a day. *Rookie: Jet, just give me a chance. I promise i will cook the pizzas better than last time. *Aunt Arctic: Jet, let Rookie do all the cooking. You and me will have to pick up the rest at Rockhopper's ship. *Jet Pack Guy: You know what Rookie? You win. You owe me a medal. *Rookie: I own you a Cream Soda barrel for your Jet Pack fuel. *Jet Pack Guy: Three times the math. *Rory: I'll go set up the signs. Good luck Rookie. *Rookie: Good jokes are funny. Bad jokes are HILARIOUS! (Herbert and Klutzy sneak into the Beacon Boardwalk where all the boxes are stored into the party) *Herbert: The secret treasure gotta be here somewhere. *Klutzy: *sense the treasure chest* *Herbert: Klutzy, hey. Pay attention. What are you pointing at? *Klutzy: *point at the treasure chest* *Herbert: Sweet gold of mama's fur. Come to papa! *run and grab the treasure chest* Ah ha. The big chest is mine. (The treasure chest was cursed, with a voice of a evil laugh approaching through the island) *Herbert: The treasure chest is cursed. I have been tricked! *Rockhopper: Hey! Stop right there. What have you been thinking? *Herbert: Stand back beard man. No one touches the chest on my paws. (The treasure chest floats as the chest open up and got the turtle ghost out of the chest) *Klutzy: *shocked* *Herbert: So it's not a cursed chest then. *Shellbeard: I....am......ALIVE! *Rockhopper: Blasted seaweeds. Shellbeard, what are you doing in the treasure chest? *Shellbeard: It feel so good to escape through my gem trap. Look over here, a polar bear and a pet crab freed me from the curse i have been stuck to last night. *Jet Pack Guy: Hold it right here, we have three criminals on the loose. *Aunt Arctic: One of them is a ghost. *Herbert: I'm no criminal. You will never call me a criminal by the forces of the EPF. *Shellbeard: EPF you say? Boo! *scare Herbert and Klutzy* *Herbert: Curse this island! *Dot: Holy crab. There's a ghost on the island. *Rockhopper: Stand back everyone, i got a challenge to deal with. *Shellbeard: Bring it on red bird. *Rockhopper: *use his sword to fight Shellbeard* Shiver me timbers. *Shellbeard: Destiny fully awaits your journey. *slash Rockhopper* *Rockhopper: Gah. *kick Shellbeard to his ship* *Shellbeard: No penguin can't stop me now. *Cadence: Whoa, what's going on over here? I was suppose to bring the boombox over until this curse finally came and started causing a lot of trouble. *Jet Pack Guy: Rockhopper said that there is a big diamond that lead to his capture. I know where it is. *Aunt Arctic: A agent's work is never done. You and Dot go find the diamond while we get the penguins to safety. *Dot: Aye aye Arctic. *Rory: I'll keep an eye on Rookie on the pizzas. I hope he's not burning anything like candy pizza. (Rockhopper and Shellbeard still fight on the ship's deck) *Rockhopper: No one touches the beard. *Shellbeard: If i was hosting a game show, you will be the first one to LOSE! *Rockhopper: Let's see about that turtle pirate. *Shellbeard: But then, you get shell shocked! *pinch Rockhopper* *Rockhopper: Ouch. Not my beard for the love of puffles. *Shellbeard: You may be a good captain, but they may be some benefits from your skills. *Rockhopper: *dash and pinch Shellbeard* *Shellbeard: Gah. I hate being a ghost! Now i'll turn you in half like a chicken wing. *slash his sword to Rockhopper* *Rockhopper: *dodge the sword attack* Miss me. *Shellbeard: Grrr. *create a treasure chest* Lunch time junior. *make the treasure chest jump* *Rockhopper: *slash his sword to cut the treasure chest in half* *Shellbeard: You cut my minion. Good for you. Now all i have to do is cut your hairy beard off your neck! *Rockhopper: Ah! *grab Shellbeard* *Shellbeard: *punch Rockhopper and throw him to the floor* *Rockhopper: Darn this invisible ghost. *Shellbeard: You got some fine moves. But ye'll never get me near me. *Rockhopper: Ye've angered me like a grandpa. Now ye'll make every last words from your soul. *Shellbeard: I like that. Penguin, you have sealed your fate to the very end of the line! (Jet Pack Guy and Dot took a boat as Dot use the telescope over to the seas where the purple diamond is sunken into the sand) *Dot: There's the purple diamond. *Jet Pack Guy: Grab the purple diamond. No matter what he escaped under the sea to reach into one of the island's treasures. *Dot: *swim into the water and grab the purple diamond* Got it. *Jet Pack Guy: Just throw it in the boat. *Dot: One big diamond coming up. *throw the purple diamond to the boat* *Jet Pack Guy: Steady. Big diamonds like these could break a small boat into pieces. *Dot: At least ours isn't breaking a bunch of wood. *Jet Pack Guy: Let's head back to the Migrator. *Dot: Right on it buddy. (Rockhopper and Shellbeard are about to end their duel into the Migrator) *Shellbeard: Swing all ye want. But i don't fear that sword of yours. *Rockhopper: Me am the greatest captain of all time! Don't judge me by me ship. *Shellbeard: Your head will be a good use for my collection, even on a display on the wall. *Rockhopper: No captain back off for nobody. Even for a stowaway like my old friend Bambadee who is off to making rainbow bracelets on another island. *Shellbeard: When i'm done finishing you off, i will take over this island and rule the seven seas myself, making every penguin and living creature a slave for me. (Jet Pack Guy and Dot arrives at the Migrator as they throw a rope on the ship's anchor and hold on together) *Jet Pack Guy: Freeze! We got you now. *Shellbeard: What the? What this cosplaying of penguins doing into the ship? *Dot: Don't worry Rockhopper, we're the EPF. *Rockhopper: EPF, you saved me. I thought i was going to get cut off in half. *Shellbeard: No one messes with the shell! *Dot: But at least we have this! What? Where's the purple diamond. *Jet Pack Guy: You accidentally left the purple diamond on the boat! What are you, a five-year old penguin who's drop off on a bridge as a chick? *Dot: I'm sorry Jet, we were just rushing to win the fight. *Shellbeard: Ha ha ha ha ha! Now you're all my treasure chests. *Jet Pack Guy: It's okay young one, there's always a second chance. *fly over to the boat and grab the purple diamond* *Dot: Just for a head-up Jet. *Jet Pack Guy: Say hello to your old friend, darkness! *Shellbeard: No! Not the purple diamond. The cursed giant diamond that suck me up for years. *Rockhopper: Take it away Jet. For now on, i have won the fight. *Shellbeard: You won't regret my actions. But i'll be back for another day! *Jet Pack Guy: Light up! *light the purple diamond up, sucking Shellbeard into the purple diamond* *Shellbeard: Nooooooooo! Curse ye all! I'll be back again! *get sucked into the purple diamond* *Jet Pack Guy: No more cursed things for you. *throw the purple diamond high into the ocean* *Rockhopper: Mama mia, we saved the island once again. You two earned a medal! *Jet Pack Guy: Mission accomplished. *Rockhopper: By the way, everyone deserve some stinky cheese as your reward. *Dot: Eh, no thanks. The smell of stinky cheese made me wanna eat swiss cheese all breakfast long. *Rockhopper: What? It's just old cheese. Everyone can eat old cheese all day long. *Jet Pack Guy: Just because it's old and mold doesn't mean you have to eat it like expired food at the store. *Rockhopper: Me pirates back on my island still eat these type of food. You guys haven't even made a stinky pizza yet at Franky's. *Aunt Arctic: Everyone, the course's all clear. The party is now ready. *Rockhopper: Alright. It's go time. (The party begin at Party Central with Rookie serving up the pizzas, Gary serving up the drinks and the cast enjoying all the pizza and stinky cheese at the table) *Rockhopper: Fresh pizza from the oven. *Rookie: I like this stuff. Gotta be serving. *Dot: You know, when you set up a party when you got all the people coming over and rocking around like the Penguin Band. *Gary: Now i can invent again with my latest gadgets for next year. *Dot: Thanks to my stealth master for teaching how to fix from your mistakes. *Rory: *give flowers to Dot* Are you forgetting this? *Dot: Oh? Is this for me? Thank you Rory for your appreciation. *Rory: You're very welcome. You and me are going to build a flower store together. (A yellow brown-haired penguin with Franky Jacket and Jeans and Franky Purple Kicks walk into the table as Cadence look into the yellow penguin with a bit of a surprise face on her. *???: Hello. Were you looking for me? *Cadence: Franky, is that you? *Franky: Yes. I just got off home and tried to deliver you a box of pizza for your best friends forever. *Cadence: Franky! *hug Franky* You're back. I thought i would never ever see you again since you left. *Franky: I have to hire Rory and Rookie to cook up the pizzas while i'm gone and look like i'm out of retired, just to work as manager again. *Dot: You grew up with hair. Still having the same style as your 2012 look. *Franky: Beats me Dot. (Herbert and Klutzy came back, trying to steal the gadget bomb from one of the EPF agents) *Herbert: Ha ha ha ha ha! At last, the mystery bomb is mine. Now i'm just going to blow up this party and- *see a bunch of upset penguins looking at him* Huh? *Aunt Arctic: *set up the cannon* Take this polar bear. *Herbert: Uh, you like baseball, *throw the gadget bomb to a random penguin* grab the gadget bomb and look out Klutzy! *Klutzy: *hold on to Herbert* *Aunt Arctic: Say cheese. *fire the cannon on Herbert and Klutzy* *Herbert: Nooooooo! I hate you all forever! *Everyone: *cheers* *Rockhopper: Ah ha! Take that lardface! *Franky: Herbert is still staying into trouble, eh? *Cadence: He's always a troublemaker to me. *Rockhopper: Man, if Leedah was here to see this, she's going to love this party that we set up. *Dot: I feel the same mate. *Cadence: Alright. Gather around. Penguins of the world, are you ready to dance along? *Everyone: YEAH! *Cadence: Then let's party like a musical! (The party begins as the dance floor lights up with the penguins dancing on the dance floor. Cadence grab her microphone and started to perform on stage.) *Cadence: Check one turn the volume up And join the club We're makin' history Have fun do what you want As we waddle on As we waddle on *Dot: Each one Each one of us Is different but We fit in perfectly We all just make it up As we go along As we go along *Jet Pack Guy: Land or sky Sail or fly You and I *Cadence: We are the penguins We are the penguins We can run this island We are the penguins We may be different Everyone can call it *Everyone: Home Hey Home Hey! *Rookie: Let's go to the cave and cove The boardwalk's so amazing wait and see Feels awesome when you know That you belong You belong *Dot: Tube or swim It's win win! Are you in? *Cadence: All together now. *Everyone: Hey We are the penguins We are the penguins We can run this island We are the penguins We may be different Everyone can call it We are the penguins We are the penguins We can run this island We are the penguins We may be different Everyone can call it Home *Rory: Land or sky Sail or fly (Home) You and I *Everyone: We are the penguins We are the penguins We can run this island We are the penguins We may be different Everyone can call it *Gary: Translated to other languages for the lyrics. *Everyone: Nous sommes les pingouins Nous sommes les pingouins We are the penguins We are the penguins Nous sommes les pingouins Nous sommes les pingouins Everyone can call it Nós somos os pinguins Nós somos os pinguins We are the penguins We are the penguins Nós somos os pinguins Nós somos os pinguins Everyone can call it Somos los pingüinos Somos los pingüinos We are the penguins We are the penguins Somos los pingüinos Somos los pingüinos Everyone can call it Home Home Home THE END Dedicated to Club Penguin Island 2017 - 2018 Waddle On! Trivia *The story is set in the Club Penguin Island community, based on the Waddle On Party which lasted from November 5, 2018 to December 20, 2018. Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions